Fun in the Thousand Fountains
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Just a regular visit to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, in the Jedi Temple, for Aayla Secura and Kit Fisto. AaylaKit pairing. Humorous fic!


**Fun in the Thousand Fountains**

_A/N: Yet another Aayla Secura/Kit Fisto romantic one shot. Sheesh, I sure write a lot of them._

_Disclaimer: Star Wars and all it's characters and locations belong to George Lucas. Me no owney. _

_Special thanks to Kitanga for being my beta. Any mistakes are my own. And thanks a bunch, fellow Jedi! LOL, okay on with the fanfic:

* * *

_

Aayla Secura, fearless Jedi Knight, swam strongly through the crystal blue water, her powerful legs aiding her in her desperate quest to flee from the creature pursuing her. Aayla's less than graceful skill hampered her movement, and Aayla began to feel panic.

The edge of the water was getting closer, closer… she was almost within reach of the shore… her keen perception, not to mention the fact that the Force warned her, told Aayla that her purser was only just below the Twi'lek. In panic, Aayla reached out a hand, making desperate grabs for the plants that grew out of the water.

Leaves slipped through her wet fingers and more than a few came away in her hand, her legs slipped on the slimy bottom of the pool, despite the fact she grabbed the rocks with her toes. With a last, desperate effort, she managed to reach for, and hold, an overhanging branch of a tree.

Hauling herself up out of the water, Aayla scrambled up the bank before stopping dead, allowing the realisation of what she had just done sink in. However, before she could start celebrating her victory, the water exploded, and a figure lunged out, grabbing the Twi'lek and pulling her back into the depths.

"Tag, you're it." Kit Fisto, Jedi Master, whispered into Aayla's ear, as the pair emerged from the water, Aayla safely inclosed within the Nautolan's arms. Droplets sild down Aayla's face and her hands slid down to rest on Kit's, her body against his muscled chest. Pausing to consider what Kit had said, she made a strangled noise and burst out laughing.

"That's not fair! You're a Nautolan, I'm a Twi'lek, it was practically rigged!" She exclaimed.

Kit smiled mischievously and cocked his tentacled head on one side. "Oh, you _are_ a Twi'lek? I didn't realise… I could have sworn you were a Wookie… a hairless one!"

Aayla's mouth dropped open and she shoot a furious look at the green skinned Jedi Master, who was currently laughing so much he had to grab an overhanging branch to stay afloat.

Aayla raised an eyebrow, a sly smile on her face as she waited patiently for Kit to finish. "You do realise, my love, that this means war?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Kit didn't have a chance to let this information sink in before Aayla launched her first assault, lunging for the helpless Nautolan and tickling him ferociously.

"Aha! A-a-a-yl-la! S-to-op!" Kit cried, squirming under her fingers, arms flailing in the water, making it bubble and churn.

"M-merc-y!" He tried again, putting on his best pitiful face he could manage with a maniacal Twi'lek tickling him. The Twi'lek in question paused for a moment, taking pity on the Nautolan who squirmed in front of her. However, this pause proved to be a mistake, as Kit immediately took advantage of this cease fire to snake an arm around Aayla and swiftly launch a tickle assault of his own..

Aayla shrieked with laughter and squired, thrashing the water around them. Kit continued his attack for a few more moments before relenting and drawing Aayla close to him once again, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't want this moment to end." The Twi'lek murmured after a moment's silence uninterrupted, save for the faint, musical sound of running water.

Kit drew her Aayla even closer to him, sadly shaking his head. "Neither do I, Aayla, neither do I…"

Aayla sighed happily. "This is perfection… well, almost."

"Almost? Kit asked, a sly grin creeping onto his face. "And what would make it better? Ah, perhaps… this?" Kit leaned down slightly and his and Aayla's lips met. The Nautolan deepened the kiss, tasting the inside of the Twi'lek's mouth, one arm wrapping around her _lekku_, and the other sliding around her waist. Aayla gave a small moan of satisfaction as Kit gently pulled away.

"Perfect?" Kit asked.

"Perfect." Aayla confirmed, grinning wickedly as she tilted her head up for another kiss.

Suddenly a shriek of "Wheeeee!" broke through the serene bliss and as Aayla and Kit hurriedly pulled away from each other, a certain something landed in the water in front of them, with a splash, before swimming away, quickly followed by another… and another. A quick glance at the interrupters told the pair everything they wanted to know: they had been invaded by dreaded Younglings!

"Master Fisto, Knight Secura! I hope they didn't startle you." Adi Gallia, respected member of the Jedi Council, stood at the edge of the water and the two lovers instantly knew that their peace in the Room of a Thousand Fountains was over.

"Not at all, Master Gallia." Kit replied, smiling pleasantry through gritted teeth. "We were not very busy anyway."

"Good! Then do you think you could help me watch the Younglings? I am not cut out for this at all." Adi replied, trying to keep a nervous eye on the many Younglings who seemed to be all over the pools and fountains.

Aayla smiled sweetly, her impish sense of humour taking over. This was her chance for revenge.

"Oh, Master Gallia, I have to meet Master Mundi and Master Ti in the training room. However, I'm sure Kit doesn't have any plans. He'd be glad to help, as he has such a way with the Younglings." Aayla rose from the water ignoring the desperate looks Kit was sending her. The last time Kit had been in charge of the Younglings, he had come screaming to Aayla's quarters, swearing that the children were involved in a plot to make him go insane and then kill him.

"Fabulous!" Adi smiled and clapped a very nervous Kit on the back. "Can you take this group of Younglings for a swimming lesson?"

"Have fun, Kit." Aayla dried herself off and quickly left, leaving behind a terrified Nautolan Jedi Master.

And a few hours later, when one decidedly wet, dripping, exhausted Jedi Master from Glee Anselm staggered to his quarters, muttering about how his day could not get any worse when… it did. For when he reached the door to his private room, he found it decidedly locked. Closer inspection revealed a datapad which read: 'This is for calling me a hairless Wookie. Have fun trying to get into your quarters!' There was only one thing to do in situations like this, Kit decided. He quite calmly opened his mouth and roared: "Aaaaaaylaaaaaa!'

_Finis _

_

* * *

A/N: So, what did everyone think? Please leave a review, I always will reply and I look forward to hearing what you have to say about my fanfic._


End file.
